


Detention Club

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Artist! Rapunzel, Breakfast Club AU, Cliques are so cliche, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jelsa - Freeform, Jock! Merida, Nerd! Hiccup, Ooc's - Freeform, Rebel! Jack, Shy Elsa (Disney), Shy! Elsa, Take that high school stereotypes, Toothless Is A Cat, merricup - Freeform, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: Five people walk into detention all seemingly different. They all knew each other, but were in different cliques, and they all believed they nothing in common what so ever. One a fiery red head, captain of the schools female rugby team, another a high society artist with long golden locks. A skinny, misunderstood inventor with a mop of brown hair and intelligent green eyes, an silver haired delinquent, and a outcast, a platinum blond who stays in the shadows of her family's life. The longer they stay in detention, they eventually open up. Secrets are revealed, stories unfold and when they leave they know one thing.........They learn that there all trailblazers, jocks, inventors, artists, and of course free spirits.The Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons Breakfast Club AU! that no one asked for but I made anyway.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Detention Club

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of my original fic. I first wrote this when i was inexperienced and had absolutely no idea what contractions were at the time. I thought it was time to bring this back, I've been feeling this fandom for a while and decided to get the old idea factory working again. I hope you enjoy the newly minted revision of this.

Chapter 1:Drop Off

It was just a normal Saturday morning. The sky was a clear blue with small, white puffy clouds spread sparsely over the horizon. The sun was rising over the trees, bathing the football field, and the tall building of Arendelle High in the warm glow of the sun.

As the sun continued to rise, a black Audi A5 comes up the perfectly cultivated curved turnaround of the school and through the dark, semi-tinted windows, a young woman with a large amount of golden blond hair was having a small argument with another woman. Dressed in a dark red cocktail dress that seemed to somewhat complement her large curly black hair the woman seemed cross, her smooth brown furrowed as she smoke to her young passenger. "Rapunzel," the woman said sternly, her voice cold and calculated, "how could you get a detention. You've only been in school for two weeks and you've already made a mess. A mess that now I have to clean up for you. I thought I raised you better than that."

"I'm sorry mother," the young blond said quietly fiddling with the sleeve of her light blue. "I just left to go buy some art supplies that the school didn't carry. It wasn't like I cheated on a test or vandalized the school, I just left without telling anyone. It wasn't that big of a deal."

But those words added to her mothers' anger, "yes, it is a big deal. This could have been put on your permanent record if I hadn't smoothed over everything with the vice principal. How will you become a doctor or lawyer and help me when I am older, if all you want to do is paint and create useless junk. Being an artist will not be a good enough income for me," she said before she caught herself, " I-I mean not a good enough income for you. After all you want to keep living like we do now don't you? In our grand home and with all of our lovely things." She said in a off voice as she caressed the leather steering wheel of her car, "you know that all I want is the best for you Flower." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "it's all I ever want for you, but another move like this will mess up everything mother has done to get you this far. So as much as you know it pains me to do this, you need to know that you can never do anything like this again. So," she took a deep breath as she prepared to give Rapunzel her sentence, "from now on, this little artistic phase you're going through, is over. No more painting, sculpting, or sewing ever again." The tone of her voice left no room for argument and Rapunzel sighed, hanging her head slightly, replying with a soft, defeated "yes mother."

Looking down at the pastel floral watch she sighed, "I have to go now mother. I'll call you when I've been let out." She stepped out of the car and readjusted her pack. Leaning down to look through the windows, she started to say, "goodbye mother, I-" but her mother was already driving away cutting her daughter off, "love you." She sighed and turned to look forlornly at the imposing structure of the school. Straightened her lilac and white-flowered printed shirt, she tucked it into her whitewashed shorts and quickly combed her blond hair out of her face. Closing her eyes and breathed out, before placing a fragile smile on her face and let her lilac doc martens lead her through the brass covered oak doors of Arendelle High, and towards the library.

* * *

A few minutes after the young blonde went through the doors of the school another car drove up the curb and stopped in front of the school. Covered in the light of the sun, the car seemed to be coloured a pale gold, but when the clouds briefly covered the sun the silver of the Toyota PNG was seen clearly, as well as the two figures within it. One was large and imposing, completely dwarfing the smaller figure who he was speaking sharply to. As the conversation progressed, the younger man kept running a thin hand through his mop of shaggy hair, as the other loomed over him, seemingly agitated. The large man had a prominent Scottish accent that seemed to thicken as he grew angrier and angrier during the conversation, stroking his thick beard of red, curly hair as he paused for a breath.

He was wearing a dark teal button up shirt with a slightly dirty working man's leather vest. His work pass was clipped to it, labeling him as head construction manager of Burk construction agency, which shook with every breath and deep voiced reply from the large man. "All I want for you is to do something productive with your life. Building little gadgets and silly bobbles will never get you anywhere in life Hiccup, and you know this, " the large man said, " believing in little fantasy stories and all that nonsense will never do anything for you in the future. You need hard studies and business facts, not design studios and craft shops." The young man, Hiccup, tried to argue back in a weak voice " I know Dad, but buildings and meetings isn't what I want to do with my life. I'm not built for that life and you can't mold me to be you." He said and after a moment of hesitation he added in a quieter voice, " why won't you just listen to me for a once in your life." Glancing at the digital clock on the mahogany dash he said in a louder voice " Dad I got to go now," and reached back to grab his black bag.

" Okay go for now, but this " he gestured with his large hand to him and his son," is far, from over. Understood? "

" Okay, okay we'll talk later, but I really need to go now," Hiccup said to his father as he already started to open the passenger door. Stepping out he brushed off his pants and raised a hand to wave to his father. "Bye, I'll see you," he trailed off as his father drove away from the sun lit entrance, " later." He picked up his black leather book bag, and adjusted his forest green shirt with a black insignia of a dragon printed on the front. Once again he ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, as he tried to keep it out of his eyes. Looking back at the dust tracks his fathers car made he rolled his eyes and walked up the stone steps and passed through the doors another car brought another student to the school for detention.

* * *

Some time had passed since Hiccup passed through the doors, causing the lawn to be washed out by the sun, turning the bright green grass gold as a gun metal Ford F-150 drove up the curb and parked in front of the stone steps. It was spattered with dirt and in the open back was scattered pine needles and leaves. Through the clear, somewhat dirty, windows was a scene set much like the two before, with an woman, clothed in a steel colored pant suit with a dark evergreen button up blouse that was underneath was speaking to her passenger sternly with a frown marring her forehead. The person in question could only be identified by the wild made of hair covering her face seemed to be arguing back with ferocity matching the flame like colour of her hair.

The older woman shook her head as she pushed a strand of white hair from her eyes and narrowed her gaze at the petulant look the red head was sprouting, " Merida, if this sort of thing happens again I will put an end to your riding lessons, and severely increase your business sessions with me." she took a breath and her gaze turned steely, "and I'll cancel all of your archery lessons. It's time for you to grow up and started taking things seriously. " Merida looked at her in shock before her face grew red in anger and she fired back with an outraged, "Mum! you can't be serious, not my archery classes, they're the only fun things I'm allowed to do anymore." 

She crossed her arms and slid lower in the seat, rucking up her t-shirt as she muttered, "after all, all the studying and tutoring is what you want me to do Mum, have you ever asked me what I want to do? No. And why's that? 'Cause you want me to be a proper corporate woman and I don't want a life like that. I want my freedom, to do what I want to do, to explore the world. " She raked a pale, freckled hand through her fiery curls causing it to spring back and cover her eyes. 

Her mother sighed and started rubbed her temples, "we've had this argument more than once, you can have your freedom when you earn it Merida, and only then," she lifted her head to read her watch and moved back to pick up her daughters back pack, " it's time for you to go now, I'll see you after this is all over. And then maybe we can come to a," she paused to find the right word, "a compromise. Alright?" but Merida was already out the door and shutting it with a huff "by mum" she said before turning to the doors and walking away. She paused to wipe off some dirt from her grey ripped jeans, and roll up the sleeves of her outer plaid shirt. As she headed up the steps to the school the sun had now just touched the heels of her black leather shoes, and she walked through the doors like the others, the last two of their new group were about to meet and enter those very same doors.

* * *

As the heavy doors of the school closed, a figure can be seen from the field, cutting through it so the person in question could get to the school quickly, the light of the sun hitting his silvery hair as he walked, his hands jammed into his coats pockets, sunglasses on, walking without a care in the world. Even as a long, dark blue and silver Lincoln came up the road he did nothing, not even flinch as the car jerked to a stop a foot from him. He turned to look at the car from the side of his eye before he continued to walk up the stairs, and another figure opened the door and got out of the car, their pale head still inside the car as they spoke to the driver.

"Thank you Kai," she whispered softly to the driver as he tipped his hat to her, "it was my pleasure Miss Elsa. Your father has instructed me to pick you up at the end of this, I will see you then." he turned to face forward before looking back and sighing, "have a nice time Miss." With their conversation at an end she nodded and closed the door, waving slightly to the departing car as it left through the gates. After the car disappeared she turned back to look up at the doors only to find the other teen watching her, already halfway through the door he had stopped to watch her for some reason. He seemed to watch the exchange with the driver with interest, his shades were perched low on his nose as his pale blue eyes watched her with a curious gaze and he raised a pale eyebrow at her, almost confused at the pleasant exchange between her an the driver.

She stared back, tilting her head slightly like she was examining him before she realized what she was doing and flushed slightly, ducking her head into the cowl neckline of her dark blue sweater as she shifted to the side awkwardly. The silver haired boy smirked and flipped his shades back up, turning to walk back through the door and eventually, the library. After he disappeared Elsa shook her head as she chastised herself for letting herself stare at the known delinquent of the school, before going through the doors herself, moving her hand to push the flyaway strands of hair back into their braid as her black boots took her to the library where she was to spend the next couple of hours with strangers.


End file.
